


I Would Have Preferred Matching Hawaiin Shirts Over This

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short but funny, tony is scarred for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hated his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Okay, maybe seeing Tony Stark's reaction was worth it.</p>
<p>.... Maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Have Preferred Matching Hawaiin Shirts Over This

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP wearing a tshirt that says “I’m [first name] fucking [last name]”, and person B wearing the same shirt except it says “I’m fucking [first name] [last name].”

"Guess who's back from their mission!"

 

Tony Stark blinked up from his coffee as Clint rolled into the room (literally. he rolled. Why does he and Red have to do that all the time? Is walking not enough for them?!)

 

When the archer stood back up, Tony got an eyeful of the shirt he was wearing. "You're Clint Fucking Barton?"

 

Clint winking, "Hell yeah I am. And guess what Phil is wearing? Phil, get in here!"

 

"No!"

 

Tony was now intrigued. Standing up, Tony watched Clint disappear from the room and drag Phil back into it. When he got sight of Phil's t-shirt he shrieked and ran out of the room, "MY EYES ARE BURNING"

 

Clint smirked at Phil, "Told you the shirt was worth it"

 

Phil sighed, "Yeah but I really didn't want to announce our relationship with a shirt that said 'I'm fucking Clint Barton'"

 

"Tony's expression was soooo worth it though, right?"

 

Phil sighed and kissed Clint on the cheek, "Yeah. It really was"

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))
> 
> Also, for those of you who MAY have been waiting for my new fic 'Dead Shot,' jokes on you. I'm stumped on this first chapter, so it'll be out sometime this week.... Eventually... Hopefully.... *vague shoulder gestures*


End file.
